


Spyro: Next stormtrooper captain

by Rathaloshunter16



Category: Legend of Spyro, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Angts, Dating, Dragon city - Freeform, Drinking, Egg Laying, Eve dies, F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Kallus is shocked, Major Character Injury, Mating, Mentions of past, Prompt Fic, Romance, Spyro is next generation´s stormtrooper captain, Tragedy, War, Wedding, commader Gary tries to help, dragon island, enemy HYDRA, imperial city ( Star wars ), in future, proposal, purple dragons - Freeform, spyro is now adult
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-02-22 13:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 4,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13168086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rathaloshunter16/pseuds/Rathaloshunter16
Summary: In during battle to get rid of last remains of enemy HYDRA both adult Eveliina and her full grown son Spyro get seperated and Spyro sees something awful....





	1. Fallen captain

**Author's Note:**

> Spyro´s name belong to Sierra Entertainment and Activision.

After so many years of trying to get rid off last remains of enemy HYDRA, stormtroopers have been doing their job good. ( This is it, soon it´s over! ) thought Spyro who was now adult, He sratched his wingarm´s claws side to side, bit and burned his foes with ease, until he heard awfully painful animatronic scream ( Mom... ) Spyro though and went to see what was wrong.  
" Mom? Mom? Mom, where are you? " Spyro called his mother called Eveliina, a current stormtrooper captain who defeated both Red skull and Malefor many years ago, Spyro started to get worried until he saw his mother " MOTHER!! " Spyro yelled and runned towards her, she was teared from wing membrances, she had bited from her troat greatly, she was on her back, crying. " Mom! Mom, what happened? " Spyro asked his falled mother. " Grah! Their daughter.... She i-is g-g-good... " Eve spitted blood out her mouth, crying for her fail, " N-n-no, mother, who´s daughter? " Spyro asked letting his tears come out. " Ma-Malefor´s and Enchantress daughter... She was good, her magic was dark.... " Eve whimpered, she couldn´t hang on, " Mom! Please, don´t go! " Spyro tried go get her hang on " Hehehe.... Don´t worry, I will be stay with you forever, Just take care of my troopers, will you....? " Eve asked and finally closed her eyes. " Mom? Mom? MOM?! " Spyro yelled like Molten Tigrex " NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! " his grieful roar echoed throught now his territory. A title of stormtrooper captain has passed on.


	2. Bad news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spyro returns home to only tell news which are not happy...

Spyro walked home slowly, not showing anykinda tears falling. His cheek frills were down as his head, he though all what he could do to save his mother but couldn´t in end.  
Spyro arrived to headquart´s entrance, he flapped his wingarms few times and flied on cliff and get in cave where his father Kulo waited him " Where´s Eve? " Kulo asked, Spyro didn´t answered, he only walked past but Kulo went next to " Son? Where your mother? " Kulo asked again, this time he got answer, " She is dead, Malefor´s and Enchantress´s daughter killed her. " Spyro whimpered, Kulo gasped " What?! Malefor´s and Enchantress´s d-d-d... I-I.... " Kulo couldn´t find his words so he shut his snout. Spyro raise his head " I should tell commander Gary about this, that I´m captain now. " Kulo nodded " You do it, I will return to Dragon island, I don´t have reason to stay in here. " Kulo said and went to the portal room and leaved.  
Spyro went to seek commander Gary who was shocked " WHAT?! Malefor´s and E-E-E-...! " Gary stammered, Spyro lowered his head slightly " I afraid so, commander. " Spyro said and Gary sighed " I was afraid that somebody will slay ruler of forest and mountains one day, somebody young. " Spyro sighed too " Yeah... I´m captain now commander Gary. " Gary stood straight immediately " What are your orders, captain Spyro? " commander Gary asked formally from his new leader " Gather the troopers, I will tell them everything. " Spyro ordered him, " Yes captain, I will. " Gary said and left to inform the others, Spyro sighed again having small smile on his face.  
After the war and beating Red skull, Eve´s team including Magician, Doctor Doom, Meta knight, Taskmaster, Baron Zemo, Fell Sans, Richard, Riddler, Two-face and Scarecrow fell apart and those who didn´t were form this world returned their own, these were Doom, Magician, Meta knight and Fell Sans. Taskmaster, Baron Zemo and Richard returned to their works. His brothers and sister also have leaved from nest, Redhead was with uncle Johann and Nighteye had went to Gotham city to became a king of night. Spyro wasn´t so sure what happened to Question, Glare and Fate, he didn´t care anymore, only what mattered now was keep his territory and troopers together.


	3. Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commander Gary calls every stormtrooper, scout trooper and TIE-pilot from territory back to headquart to big announcement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stormtroopers, scout troopers and TIE-pilots belong to Lucasfilm.

Gary did as was told, he called every trooper and pilot back to headquart to big gathering, somewhere whispering their guess what was going on.Commander Gary and Spyro walked front of them and Gary stepped front of them " Stormtoopers, scout troopers and TIE-pilots. You have been called in here and you may wonder why. " Gary said and Spyro who was wearing his stormtrooper armor stood front of them next as Gary backed off, Spyro stood on his hind legs and put his wingarms´s paws on his hips " Men, I son of great stormtrooper captain Eveliina Seija Huohvanainen, I will let you you know now that I´m your new captain. " Spyro said and troopers and pilots started their whispering and Spyro continued on " I found my mother dead, she said that I´m captain now so you follow me now. " Spyro said and catched his breath and continued on again " I may look that I´m as great as my mother was but I assure you, I will be even greater that she ever was. " Spyro wanted show them that he was greater that Eve was. Spyro started now his first real speech " My mother wanted to control those places where enemy HYDRA is still remaining, but now I stormtrooper captain Spyro shall lead as victory as those filthy enemy HYDRA goons remember as their last day in this world which will belong to rightly for us! " Spyro said and his troopers and pilots started to hail ´Long live captain Spyro! ` Spyro smiled evily, no enemy HYDRA goon or mere human would stood front of him. Not this time or any other time.


	4. Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent Kallus comes to visit now know stormtrooper captain...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agent Kallus belong to Lucasfilm.

Spyro arrived in portal room wearing his armor, many portals were closed after Eve´s team has disbanded only portals to Dragon island and Imperial city were open. Agent Kallus came from Imperial city to visit to him, he stood before great purple dragon who stood on his hindlegs, " Agent Kallus. " Spyro greeted him " Stormtrooper captain Spyro. " Kallus greeted him as well, they had their put their fists on their chest plate as thei lowered their head as sign of respect.  
They got out room and Kallus looked around him " Hmm... I see nothing hasn´t change from last time I visited in here. " he commented that everything looked same like when Spyro was kid. Spyro nodded " Yeah, I haven´t star to change anything, I don´t see point why I should. " Spyro said and continued on " I probably should tell you a news in meeting room. " he said and agent nodded.


	5. Telling what has happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spyro tells agent Kallus what has happened to Eve.

Spyro and agent Kallus entered in meeting room which was simple looking, table and chairs, both sat down and Kallus put down his helmet and started to ask " So... Um.. You are captain now. Why? What happened to Eveliina? " Kallus asked, Spyro hesitated, " She... Um... She is on mission. " Spyro said, he was lying to him, " Oh really? Where? " Kallus asked resting his head on his fist. Spyro tried to work out lie " She is in India, raiding some enemy HYDRA soldiers and agents. " Spyro said, this time Kallus knew that he was lying " I know Eve was good trick others but it´s not your strength clearly, where is she? " he asked again, Spyro sighed " Ok, you got me. I lied. She is d-d-d-d... " Spyro couldn´t bring himself say it, " She is what? " Kallus asked, " She is dead. " Spyro said, Kallus gasped " What?! Who killed her?! " Kallus was shock that his friend who he knew when Eve was 3 years old, was dead. " Malefor´s and Enchantress daughter, I don´t know her name neither I had seen her. " Spyro explained, Kallus looked bit of small " I-I never thought hear that she would die in battle. " Kallus murmured, " Yeah, she gave me responsibility and ranked me as stormtrooper captain. " Spyro said. Kallus stood up " Should I tell rest for Imperial? " he asked putting on his helmet, " Yes, let them know. " Spro said and stood up as well. "Let me escort you back to portal room. " Spyro offered, kallus nodded.  
Spyro and Kallus arrived in portal room, before he leaved he turned to Spyro " You know, I hope your mother sees her captain again. " Kallus said, Spyro smiled "Yeah, I hope so. " he said and Kallus left " May Ancestors look after you, may they look after us all. " Spyro said and left from room fill his duties.


	6. Finding what he was looking for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragon city belong to Sierra Entertaiment and Activision.

Dragon city never had ruler, no king, no queen. But it never needed one, dragons came along very well and there were tribe villages around island. Like water dragons lived under the Dragon island´s seas and ice dragons lived in Dante´s freezer.  
Spyro sat in one Dragon city´s bar after long week working some stuff, he was pissed off, after he became captain enemy HYDRA goons went to hiding and it was pissing him off. He was drinking Dragon liquor, he tried look potential mate as well but every female had mate and it was pissing him off even more and because Dragon liquor hadn´t any alcohol, he couldn´t do something stupid in drunk. ( What week, no mate, no nothing except Dragon liquor. ) Spyro thought until saw a purple dragon female entering in bar without being companied with male. She had same scale colors and from wings too, dark purple eyes, wing membrances were dark pink/purple, end of tail was fan like with dark pink/purple membrances, horns were straight and yellow, same shaped yellow spines as he had, yellow chest, spikes in hind legs and claws were long as his mother´s metal claws were. Spyro knew that his mother was good with men so he wanted know how well he did with females so he started his flirt " Hey beautiful, what are you doing in here? This is no place girl like you~ " she looked him " Oh really? Can you protect me then? " she asked, Spyro smirked " Be careful my lady, I´m dangerous. " he said, she chuckled " Hihihi~ I will. What is your name mister? " she asked " I´m Spyro Huohvanainen-Dragon, son of Eveliina and Kulo. " she gasped " Eveliina? You mean stormtrooper captain herself? " she asked, Spyro nodded " Yeah, well she is dead so I´m captain now. " she breathed " Oh that´s awful, Spyro. " he nodded and smiled " I know, but what your name miss? " Spyro asked " Amethyst, my name is Amethyst. " she said, " Well then Amethyst. Can I offer you a drink? " he asked. Amethyst giggled " I would love to. " she said, Spyro smiled ( Well maybe this night isn´t lame after all. ) he thought.


	7. Getting to know her

Spyro waved for bartender dragon " Hey, two Dragon liquor. " he said, bartender gave them glasses filled with Dragon liquor, Spyro took sip of his drink as Amethyst took her glass in both paws, looking it " I haven´t drink in ages. " Amethyst admited and took small sip " Oh, I didn´t remember this to be this good. " she said, Spyro gave soft and dreaming stare. He was totally in love " I came here because I had awful week. It has been filled with work and I haven´t barely ate decent meal. " Spyro said and took sip, " You are from human world, what is it like? " Amethyst asked, Spyro looked her " I mostly spend my life in what is now my ´territory` with my brothers who are leaved from nest, so I haven´t see much. " he told her " your mother defeated Malefor who worked that awful Red skull. " she said, Spyro stayed silent for moment, " Malefor´s daughter killed her during our effort get rid off last remains of enemy HYDRA soldiers and agents. " Spyro said and took a sip, Amethyst looked him " I must be a hard to lose somebody who raised you so well, to be gentelman. " Amethyst commented how he has treated her. Spyro smiled " Thanks, my mother was legendary dragon. According old legend she would defeat Malefor and bring this island in peace once more. Now she can rest in easy, see her captain once again. " Spyro felt easy when his mother was in better place where her doesn´t need fight. Now Spyro asked from her " What about you? What is your story Amethyst? " Amethyst giggled " Oh, I have no nothing special, I´m just purple dragon who was raised in purple dragon village. Just normal life unlike you who had born middle of war. " she said, Spyro finished his drinking and Amethyst did same, " It´s kinda late Spyro, go home I will pay your bill. " she said, " Thank you Amethyst. I hope we see soon again. " he said and leaved. Spyro came through of portal and blushed, he just had met girl in his dream, ( I hope can meet her again. ) he thought, Spyro came out of portal room and went to the hay nest, at least he got proper good night sleep. He laid down, yawned and fell blissful sleep.


	8. Meeting the Spell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spyro meets his mother´s killer during the patrol and she isn´t nicest person.

Spyro had went to the patrol his territory, forest had fresh scent in it, flowers were blooming, grass was bright and trees were healty. Spyro went to the river and drinked, it was always filled with fish, whole territory had something to eat from berries to fish and deers into human flesh, his favorite. Spyro sniffed air and got something ( Hrm? New scent? Odd, it´s coming from mountains. I should check it out,hopefully it´s human. ) Spyro thought and took off and flied towards the mountains.  
Mountains were rocky and grass was growing here and there, near of north line was lake and waterfall, lake made that river and from lake it river passed near the headquar and then in forest near of field. Spyro arrived in canyon and looked around him until he saw dark purple dragon, ( Malefor? No way! ) Spyro thought, until he saw it ( Female! Malefor´s and Enchantress´s daughter. ) Spyro thought. She had Malefor´s red middle horn as cheek horns, side horns were longer and had dark purple/pink marks, everything made her lok like Malefor but had light green wing membrances like Enchantress´s skin. Spyro snarled, he was territorial like his mother " WHO ARE YOU?! " Spyro asked, she looked him and giggled " Ooh~ You look familiar, where I have seen that body structuture? Oh wait! I killed one who had brown hair and metallic claws. She was your mother, was she? " she asked, Spyro gave harsh glare " Yes. I´m Spyro! Stormtrooper captain and this is my territory. " he said " Now. Who are you? " he asked, she giggled " I´m Spell, daughter of Malefor and Enchantress. " Spyro roared of fury " YOU KILLED HER! HOW COULD YOU??!! " Spell giggled " Easily, she was so weak and I could see her moves before she could think. It didn´t take long handle her. " Spyro snarled again and then used Great Jaggi´s Jaggi calling voice to call help " My troopers are going to come all over my territory to kill you, Spell! " Spyro snarled, Spell giggled " Heheheh~ This is going to be funny. " she said and roared and Spyro gave lound Rathalos roar.


	9. First fight

They used they horns to push theirself to the rocky walls, they bit eachother. Spyro breathed fire as Spell used her magic, Spyro avoided her attack " You messed with wrong stormtrooper captain you snake-eater! " Spyro roared and used Great Jaggi´s calling voice again to call help quicker, Spell laughted " Calling the help still? Well, I will finish you off before your soldiers arrive in here. " she said, Spyro snarled and jumped on her ending on pining her, " Every single sonldier is coming in here to shoot you! Just wait! " Spyro roared and they tried bite eachother again until Spell had enough, she wrapped her tail around Spyro´s hindleg and threw him off, Spyro´s head hit on rocky wall making him screaming from pain. Spyro was down breathing, he felt that his skull was cracking but stood up on his hindleg, roaring like Kushala Daora creating a very weak wind aura, Spell looked him " Hrm... that wind aura is weakest I have ever seen. " she said, until she heard new voices " Don´t move you captain beater! " yeller was one stormtrooper, soon canyon both ways and from up were filled with stormtroopers, scout troopers and TIE-fighters from air, even few chicken walkers arrived to help. Spell looked the large amount soldiers and weapons and swallowed hardly " Okay... you have men, but mark my word. I will come back and slaughter every single one of you, I swear! " Spell snarled and used her magic to teleport away.   
Few soldiers helped their captain on his feet until commander Gary came " So that was Spell, we might be doomed. " Gary said, Spyro shooked his head and was about leave " I don´t think so, as long we stick together we can take her down and rest of enemy HYDRA goons once and all. " Spyro said and he knew that he must get stronger if he really wanted to slay her. Spyro took off and flied away.


	10. proposal

After few months of dating with Amethyst Spyro knew that was time. he had mined purple crystal that was on its best quality. Spyro arrived in Dragon island through the portal and then Flied to the Dragon city where Amethyst was waiting to him ( Can´t wait to give this to him! ) Spyro thought, crystal was hidden in his mother´s herb bag, he was exited and soon he would ask her paw.  
Amethyst stood in main square in Dragon city, it was busy place in city, dragons, moles and cheetas did their works and Dragonwarrior, city´s guardians guarded the city´s walls. Spyro landed on square and Amethyst smiled " Spyro, you came. " she said and they rubbed their heads together making Spyro purr until he backed off " Amethyst, I have something to tell you. " he said, making people around them look them " Amethyst, we have know eachother quite long time. You are my light of my life, my biggest treasure in world, I can´t live without you. " he told him and took the crystal showing it to her " Will you Amethyst, marry me? " he asked, Amethyst took the crystal carefully eyeing it, it was so shiny and top quality. Her tears raised as she jump-tackled him " Yes! I shall marry you! " she yelled, people of Dragon city cheered them and dragons roared of their happiness. New era was about to began.


	11. Planning the wedding

In next week Spyro went to see his father, Kulo was living in purple dragon village that was located near the Dragon city. Cheft greeted Spyro " Welcome young Spyro, by my Ancestor you have grown from last time I have seen you. " he said and Spyro nodded with smile " Yes, I´m stormtrooper captain now. " he told to chief who tilted his head " You? What happened to legendary Eveliina, your mother? " he asked making Spyro´s cheek things go down " Malefor´s and Enchantress´s daughter killed her, I couldn´t save her. " Spyro muttered, cheft nodded " I see, but she had filled her legend and brought peace and balance to Dragon island and human´s world as well. " chief told him " What are you here for young Spyro? " chief asked from him " I am here to see my father, Kulo. " he told and chief pointed his paw to den " He is in that den, go on. " he said and left.  
Spyro entered to den and saw his father laying in hay " Oh? Son, what are you doing here? " Kulo asked from his son, Spyro gave big grin " I asked other purple dragon´s paw and she accepted it, would you help me plan the wedding? " Spyro asked making Kulo stood up quickly " What? You have girl? When you had time to date a girl?! " Kulo asked, " Whoa! Whoa! Father calm down! " Spyro begged " After first week of working in headquart I met her in Dragon city bar. " Spyro told him, " And a name? " Kulo asked " Amethyst. " Spyro answered simply, Kulo smiled " What a beautiful name she has. " Spyro nodded and headed out " I understand that you shall help? " Spyro asked and Kulo nodded, Spyro took off.  
Spyro arrived to Imperial world throught the portal and went to the Imperial city to see Kallus. Stormtroopers greeted him, they have respected his mother and now when he was captain he was respected, Spyro was escorted to Kallus´s office making the agent turn his attention from papers to purple dragon " Spyro? What are you doing in Imperial city? " Kallus asked as Spyro sat down " I made proposal with other dragon, purple dragon like me. I thought after the wedding Imperial coud celebrate us. " Spyro suggested to him, Kallus started him " I see, so you have finally found girl in your dreams and you want celebrate? " he asked making sure he understanded it, Spyro nodded " Yeah, plus let´s celebrate it as my troopers and Imperial have been re-connected their bonds and are working the together once again. " Spyro told him, Kallus stared him until he he smirked " Well, that is interesting plan you are having in your paws Spyro but I shall send your suggestion to rest of Imperial. " Kallus said, Spyro smiled " I trust you will, you are my friend and closest ally along the commander Gary. " he said and left.  
Spyro flied out of the city over the fellow grass field that surrounded the Imperial city and landed on rocky mountains and entered the cave where portals were standing, Spyro walked throught that leaded back to his headquart, Spyro walked throught it and went from portal room to living room to do his work. Rest of the day was calm.


	12. Wedding day

After all preparation the wedding day of Spyro and Amethyst had arrived in Dragon city, Spyro´s troopers took care of safety, people all around Dragon island and Dante´s freezer had come as some Imperials too. Spyro was wearing the red traditional wedding shirt with yellow lines and priest was half rainbow half bird dragon.  
Soon Amethyst arrived to ´altar` she was wearing red robe and bracelets with red diamonds on both and necklace, Spyro noticed that his propasal crystal was hanging on necklace making him smile, Amethyst stood opposite of Spyro until the priest started to talk " People of Dragon island and human world, we have gathered to proof how two purple dragon from two world connects their bonds to eternally as to bring our world together to human world, Spyro Huohvanainen-Dragon, will you take this beautiful purple dragon to your beloved mate and treasuring her all time, even the darkest days in life? " the priest asked, " Yes, I will. " Spyro said " Amethyst, will you take this handsome and brave stormtrooper captain to your mate and treasuring him all the time, even the darkest days in life? " priest asked " Yes, I will. " Amethyst said, " You shall bring bring hope to your specie, reach the skies and make our future the bright once more. " priest said. People cheered purple dragon couple who rubbed their snouts together as they hold their front paws, Gary looked his captain making him smile under his helmet and agent Kallus smiled too. Both Spyro and Amethyst roared of joy and took off the skies, above the clouds making them disappear.


	13. Celebration

After wedding in evening Spyro and Amethyst arrived in Imperial city, Spyro weared Imperial uniform and Amethyst weared beautiful red dress on her own. Agent Kallus greeted them with open arms and leaded them in great hall where Spyro´s and Imperial´s had come to enjoy this celebration, " Emperor was more than pleased when he heard about your wedding. " Kallus said, Spyro looked him " More than than pleased? You mean happy about this? " Spyro asked and Kallus nodded. Spyro and Amethyst leaved him alone, they wanted celebrate on their own.  
They got themself a drinks, Dragon liquor, like in their first meeting, they were outside enjoying their drinks alone " Do you remember still how I offered you Dragon liquor when we met very first time? " Spyro asked, Amethyst looked him and smiled " Of course, you were so kind and we had good time in that night. " she answered, Spyro sipped his drink " I hope this also helps brings benefits on my table. " Spyro muttered, Amethyst gaped him " What kinda benefits? " she asked, Spyro shook his head " Nevermind, it isn´t most important think right now that we enjoy this night. " Spyro said with gentle smile. Soon music started to play calling them inside.


	14. Dragon waltz

Music brought Spyro and Amethyst inside, Spyro smiled and looked Amethyst " Shall we dance? " he asked, Amethyst smiled and nodded " Of course. " she answered and they started their dragon waltz that was bit different of human´s waltz in their way. Amethyst laid her head on Spyro´s chest gently and then raised to look him, " This night is perfect to us, isn´t it? " Amethyst asked, Spyro smirked " Yes, yet it is. " he said as they danced around great hall, Kallus looked them as Eveliina´s Wildfire´s and Eveliina´s old captain´s ghosts appeared next to agent " He has come so far so fast " Kallus said to Eve without looking her, Eve nodded and crossed her wingarms " Yes, he has, he will make my family line proud. " Eve said, her captain looked them " Don´t say that, he might come this far, but he might fall as well. " he said, Wildfire looked the his mother captain " I have seen future and it does says that Spyro will finish the job and bring honor to family and his army shall reign supreme next thousand year and more. " Wildfire told them, Eve nodded but Kallus didn´t took it " You say what you belive but if Malefor and Echantress had a daughter, he may be screwed up as well and die. " Kallus said, Eve glared him " Think your words twice agent, he is purple dragon and my son. " Eveliina hissed ghostly, her captain put his hand on her ´shoulder` " Don´t let your still burning pride to blind you, because Kallus might be right what he said. " he said and vanished, Eve grunted and vanished as well, Wildfire looked Kallus in pity and vanished too.  
Kallus looked the dancing dragon couple until music stopped and Spyro walked to agent " I will leave now, night is young to for me and her. " he said and gestured to Amethyst to come, they leaved from hall to Imperial city and out of whole city to dark but young night.


	15. Out of city has love

Spyro and Amethyst arrived rocky cover, tall yellow grass gave more cover to them, Spyro rubbed Amethyst´s neck with affection making her purr " Oh, you´re quite gentle for a male~ " Amethyst purred, Spyro pinned her and took off her dress " I think, you don´t need that by now. " Spyro said and threw it away, Amethyst smiled and started to open Spyro´s uniform " And you don´t need yours. " Amethyst said, Spyro sighed. He took off uniform and pants and threw them away, " They were quite uncomfortable anyway because humans made those. " Spyro said almost with hissing tune in his voice, Amethyst looked him and licked his cheek area getting Spyro´s attention " They sure are for us. " she said making Spyro laugh, soon Amethyst joined to him.  
After laugher has ended they spended their time snuggling and cuddling eachother with affection, Spyro purred as Amethyst rubbed her head againt him, their tails were wrapped around eachother symboling that they this was like their fate.  
When morning sun started to rise Spyro woke up and saw bits of light, he looked sleeping Amethyst who started wake up, she yawned mightly as she looked Spyro " Good morning my dear. " Spyro greeted her, Amethyst gave little peck to his cheek " Should we be leaving? " Amethyst asked, Spyro nodded " Yes, I suppose so. " he answered and stood up Amethyst following her " What about those clothes? " Amethyst asked, Spyro shoot fire ball at them " That. " he said, Amethyst rolled her eyes not caring Spyro´s way handling the clothes, Spyro took off and Amethyst following him to the morning.


End file.
